Baby Makes Three
by Lady Neeko
Summary: "And although Maura was still terrified, just the way Jane said it made her feel as though she could do this. She could do it with Jane by her side." AU-Verse again.


**Title: **_Baby Makes Three__  
><em>

**Pairing:** _Rizzles, don't like, don't read._  
><strong>Rating:<strong> _T_  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: _All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual._

**Summary: **And although Maura was still terrified, just the way Jane said it made her feel as though she could do this. She could do it with Jane by her side.

**Author's Note: **_Following a request for a pre-kiddie fic dealing with finding out about the first pregnancy, here you go! __  
><em>

* * *

><p>Maura Isles was a doctor. A scientist. A woman with above-average intelligence.<p>

She knew full well what was going on with her body.

Months of planning, weeks of waiting, it all came down to this. And although Maura knew the answer before she even voiced the question, she played it dumb, though it was probably the first time she could ever say she did something like that. When Jane left for work, asking if Maura was okay before she did, Maura simply smiled in response. She was too afraid to speak.

Now, hours later, she sat on the floor of the bathroom, practically shaking, with tears streaming down her face.

A knock at the door startled her out of her trance, and like the lady she was, she got up, fixed her makeup quickly, straightened out the lines in her dress, and went to answer it. She was surprised to find Vince Korsak on the other side. "Vince, is everything all right? Oh, God, Jane's okay, right?"

He held up a hand, letting her know that it wasn't one of those house visits. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, Doc. Jane sent me. Said you were acting funny this morning, and when she found out you called outta work, she panicked a little. She and Frost got called in on a job, otherwise she'd be here instead of me. You should know, I'm wasting my lunch break here. That's how much I care bout you both." He winked at her.

"Come in," she said, holding the door as he did just that.

"I'm a detective. You know that, right?"

She looked at him curiously, following him to sit across the table he sat down at. "Yes, Vince. I am well aware of your profession."

"So then you won't be surprised when I tell you that adding more eyeliner and that powder crap on your face won't hide the fact that you've been crying from me?" he smirked.

She didn't respond for a moment, toying with the ring on her finger as she sorted through the thoughts that floated around in her head for something to say. After a good minute or two of silence, she went with: "Would you like some coffee?"

"Sure," he played along. She set the coffee maker that Jane had complained she spent much too much money on, and grabbed two mugs from the cabinet. Korsak watched her as she moved about the kitchen, keeping herself busy as she grabbed milk, creamer, sugar, sweet and low, anything he could possibly want in a coffee. "Doc, you know we're friends, right? You can trust me with whatever is going on."

She stopped what she was doing and turned to stare at him for a moment. His works shocked her. The second thing that caught her off guard was the realization that his words had shocked her. Without being able to control it, she began to cry.

"Oh, crap, Doc, I didn't mean to make you cry I just... why are you crying? Because I said I was your friend? Cause, I mean, I know I'm an old fool most days, but I didn't think I was _that_ bad," he tried to joke.

"No, I... well, I'm crying because my amyglada and my lacrimal gland have a connection that I have no control over, and they're reacting to the fact that I was shocked at what you said," Maura cried.

Korsak made his way around the table to put his hand on her shoulder. "So let me get this straight. You're crying because of your...reaction...to the fact that we're friends?"

She sniffed, not knowing what to respond to that. "You know they call me the Queen of the Dead?"

"Yeah, I know that. Didn't know you knew that."

"Have you?"

"Have I what?"

"Ever called me that?" His silence was answer enough. "Has Frost? Has...Jane?"

He took the seat next to her, taking her hands into his own. "Listen, Doc. Whatever we thought when you first came to the precinct? It doesn't matter now. We were wrong. Everything that was different about you... well, that's what makes you the Dr. Isles that we all know and love, okay? But you should know that no, Jane never indulged in that. Even before you two were attached at the hip."

"How can the Queen of the Dead, the woman who's own parents never paid much attention to, the socially inept, strange, science driven doctor be a _mother_?"

This took Korsak off guard. Without being able to contain himself, he broke out into a huge smile. "You're...?"

"I am."

Again, not being able to stop himself, he pulled her in to a big hug. "Shit! That's great news! Janie know?"

"No... I... I just took a test this morning."

Finally putting his own emotions at bay, he took a moment to really look at the doctor. She wasn't as put together as he was used to seeing her, and she trembled slightly, as if she were cold, though it was a perfectly fine temperature in the room. "You don't seem so thrilled."

"No! I'm thrilled, I am!" she began to back track. "I never knew I wanted this. Not until I met Jane and she spoke so fondly of her childhood. When we first started our relationship and I spent more time with the Rizzolis... I wanted that, I wished for it even. And now I got my wish. My and Jane's. I'm carrying a child made from a Rizzoli egg-"

"Gonna stop you there, I'd rather not think about Jane's...eggs..." he tried to make the moment less tense.

It worked, and she gave him a weak smile. "I'm carrying a child. One with the Rizzoli genes who I wanted to give that wonderful Rizzoli childhood. But then I started thinking-"

"With that big head of yours."

"I'm not... I'm not like Jane and her family. I wasn't raised like she was. My adoptive parents... they loved me, they did. But I was left alone a lot. And maybe because of that, I ended up growing up a little antisocial. And cold. And... into the Queen of the Dead. How can I give this child the childhood I want for him or her?" Maura explained.

"You aren't the first expectant parent to wonder whether or not you'd make a good mom," Korsak offered her.

"Yes, but statistically speaking-"

"Doc, I'm going to stop you right there before you start," he said. "I don't know much about that science mumbo jumbo you speak so much about, but I do know a thing or two about people. Reading people is what makes a good detective a good detective. Ask Jane. We're both good at it. And I can tell you something, you, Maura, are one of the kindest, gentlest, individuals I have ever known. Queen of the Dead be damned. You're the calm to Jane's storm. Logical, sure. But with one of the biggest hearts I've ever known. And don't you dare start on me about how scientifically speaking the human heart is no bigger in nice people than bad people or whatever. You, Dr. Isles, are one hell of a special person with a lot of love to give. This kid is lucky. We all are."

The tears streamed down her face and she made no move to stop them, so Korsak reached up and wiped a few of them away for her. "Vince?" she said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah?"

"You're my friend, too. And I thank you for that."

* * *

><p>Jane couldn't have gotten home sooner.<p>

After receiving a text from Korsak that read, "_Doc will be just fine, but get home and hug her." _It didn't do anything but make her want to get to Maura faster. Something was bothering her wife, she knew that much, but she also knew that Maura wasn't ready to talk about it that morning. She knew to let Maura sort things out in her head before pushing. So she did just that.

But now it was late in the day, and after hours to think, and time spent with Korsak (which Jane hoped did more good than harm, though it was definitely a gamble), she opened the door anxious to see her wife.

Jo was the first to greet her, and she bent down to pet her dog quickly before spotting Maura sitting on the couch, a blanket draped over her as she watched, halfheartedly, what Jane assumed was some sort of documentary.

She sat down on the couch, so close to Maura she was positive she completely invaded the other woman's personal space, and wrapped her arms around Maura in a hug. "I missed you today."

Maura snugged into Jane's warmth. "Missed you, too. Sorry I worried you. I needed the time alone. I do appreciate you sending Vince though. We had a surprisingly nice conversation."

"Can I ask what about?"

"May I."

"Seriously, Maur?"

"Sorry," she said. "I have something important to tell you."

"Then tell me."

"It'll change everything."

"Okay, well, now I'm a little scared so I want you to tell me a little less, but still. Tell me."

"Jane, do you think I would make a decent mother?"

The question took Jane by surprise. "Wait...what?"

"Answer truthfully, please."

There was a sadness in Maura's voice. A defeated, though somehow hopeful tone. The rawness of it took Jane's breath away, and suddenly, she had all the answers to the confusion that had been plaguing her about Maura all day. "Maura... are you... are we?"

"Yes."

It was barely out of Maura's mouth before Jane was consuming it with her own, wrapping Maura in an embrace that she couldn't have gotten out of even if she wanted to. Tears of joy poured down Jane's face before she could stop them. "Shit. Holy shit. It worked? We're... holy shit. Maura. We're having a baby?"

She pulled back to look Maura in the eyes, and saw nothing but fear. "I'm scared, Jane." she finally admitted out loud. "I'm terrified."

"I am, too, Maura. But you are going to be amazing. You already are amazing. And a decent mother? Fuck, no, Maura. I think you'll be the best mother. Ever. The best I could ask to raise my kid with," Jane told her, kissing her hard. "And if you don't believe me, I'll prove it to you, in time. You'll see. This kid is going to fall head over heels for you, Maur, just like I did."

"You seem so confident in me."

"I am. I'm confident in you and in us. It's going to be nerve wracking, and sure, we'll probably mess up. But hey, at least we have my Ma to be annoying and help us every step along the way," Jane joked. "In all seriousness, Maura, I love you. And we've talked about this. We wanted this. You still want this... right? I mean, it's a little late now, but-"

"I do," Maura was quick to explain. "I do. I just... Vince said this child was lucky to have me for a mother. I just really, really want this child to one day think that as well. I want to give him or her everything I never had. I'm just not sure if I am capable of doing that."

"You are, Maura," Jane insisted. "I know, because I get to feel your love every day. And I wanted to bring a child into this world with you to experience the same. Korsak was right, and it's rare you hear me ever say that out loud. This kid is lucky. And he or she, though I'm really hoping it's a boy, because holy crap, can you imagine me with a girl? This kid is going to be so loved. And you are going to be so great."

Maura smiled, her first real smile since confirming the news of the pregnancy. "I want to love him or her, so much, Jane. I want to be great. I already know you will be."

"We will be, won't we?" Jane said, her usual confidence shining through. "We're having a baby."

And although Maura was still terrified, just the way Jane said it made her feel as though she could do this. She could do it with Jane by her side. Her smile grew bigger. "We're having a baby."


End file.
